


Mark of Dean

by TwoHalvesSameSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season 9 Finale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHalvesSameSoul/pseuds/TwoHalvesSameSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's known for weeks that the Mark was taking him. He was willing to sacrifice himself to end Metatron. But Dean refuses to let the Mark take Sam too. Anybody but Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Dean

**Author's Note:**

> All Winchesters used in this story are property of Supernatural and Eric Kripke. I'm just borrowing them for a moment.  
> I wrote this in May before the finale. It's just me and my imagination running wild. 
> 
> I also need to thank my Ladies for pushing me to post. I love you all very much.
> 
> And special thanks to My Editor. You mean more to me than you'll ever know babe.

Dean could feel the Blade’s power pulsating through him. It felt like a part of him, an extension of himself. The hand holding it was slick with blood and sweat. All he could think about was the rush of power and the thrill killing the Blade gave him. He needed more, he wanted more. He could hear his heart beating and the thrum of power radiating through him. And he could hear Sam….  
Sam standing in front of him, moving closer. Too close.  
“Sam STOP.”  
Sam stopped moving, his hands raised in front of him, Dean could hear his brothers voice but he couldn't understand the meaning…He couldn't focus. He knew he needed to focus, it was Sam, his Sammy. Dean closed his eyes, breathing deeply, concentrating on the one thing that mattered most to him, the one piece of him that was still human. Sam.  
Dean opened his eyes. He looked into his brothers eyes. What he saw there made his heart ache. Sam was scared, desperate, but more than anything, what he saw in his eyes was love. He could feel it, like a part of him that had been missing. Not missing, he knew in his own heart that it had always been there but the power of the Blade had masked it, hidden it away so that he could do what the Blade wanted him to do, kill. The Blade knew that its master needed to be void of all things human in order for it to get what it wanted. Power, control, blood.  
“Dean…..please….”  
Dean struggled against the power to focus on his little brother. It could feel that he was at a precipice….one more kill with the Blade and he wasn't entirely sure he could control his humanity anymore. Sam seemed to sense that too.  
“Dean, it’s me…Please, Please…Drop the Blade”  
The fear in Sam’s voice made Dean’s heart ache. Sam was moving slowly toward him again.  
“Sammy STOP! Don’t move any closer!”  
Sam looked at his brother with those pleading hazel eyes, he could see tears waiting to be shed. He could almost hear his brother’s heart beating.  
“Dean, I trust you. You won’t hurt me but I need you to listen to me. I need you to look at me and really listen to me okay?”  
Dean didn't trust his voice, he nodded his head slightly.  
“Dean. I need you to drop the Blade. It’s over. You don’t need it anymore. Please.”  
Dean knew he should listen. He knew he should drop the Blade. But the Blade had other ideas. Suddenly he remembered…he remembered everything. His own fear watching over Sam as he lay dying after the trials. His desperate plea to the angels. Watching as Sam was willing to give himself over to Death. His deal with Gadreel. He remembered the pain of losing Kevin, then losing his brother…His brother…Sam wasn't his brother anymore. He didn't want to be brothers. He wouldn't have saved him. Sam had let him go. Sam had shut him out. The anger was feeding the Blade. It loved the anger, it fed off of its Master’s anger. The power of the Blade was fighting back against Dean’s humanity. Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could contain it.  
Sam could see Dean fighting for control. He could see his brother being consumed by the power. Sam knew the feeling. His brother had tried to stop him once before and failed. Sam refused to fail. He couldn't lose Dean.  
“Dean, everything I said…before…I was angry and hurt. You lied to me and with losing Kevin….. Look, I’m not saying that what you did was right, or wrong. But that doesn't matter anymore. Look at me, please. Dean, I need you. I need you here, with me. I can’t do this alone. I can’t lose you… I just can’t.”  
Tears were now falling freely down Sam’s cheeks. He didn't care. He needed his brother.  
Dean watched Sam’s tears, he could see in his eyes what neither brother seemed to be able to say out loud, Sam loved him. And he loved Sam.  
Dean knew what he had to do. The Blade wanted Sam’s blood. He could feel it, the power telling him to kill, now. That’s all his was now. A killer. The perfect solider. A Knight of Hell. He knew what he had to do.  
“Sammy, I’m sorry.”  
Dean raised the Blade. He could see Sam start to run at him, yelling his name, begging him to stop. Dean plunged the Blade into his heart, he could feel the heat of the blade as it cut through his flesh. He was falling. Suddenly there was Sam.  
Sam managed to catch Dean as he was falling. He lowered them both to the ground. He grabbed the blade by the hilt and removed it from his brother’s chest. He covered the wound as best he could with his hand, not wanting to let go of Dean long enough to take off his jacket to use as a bandage.  
“Dean, DEAN…Hey look at me!! Don’t you leave me! You hear me? Don’t leave me! I can’t….DEAN!”  
Dean managed to open his eyes to look at his pleading brother. Sam was sobbing now, holding him. Begging him not to go.  
“This was the only way Sam….Needed to keep you safe….The Blade….I couldn't let it have me, or have you.”  
Sam looked down at his brother. The fear and desperation inside him was overwhelming. His brother can’t be dying. He can’t be….its Dean. HIS Dean. His brother. Protector. Best Friend.  
“Dean…..Please, please God, don’t leave me.”  
Dean smiled softly at his baby brother. He reached out and took Sam’s hand, covered with Dean’s own blood.  
“Sammy……”  
Dean’s eyes closed. Sam could feel his brother still. One last breath escaped his lips, the beating in his chest stopped. Sam pulled his brother as close to his body as he could. Holding him, still silently begging him to come back to him. Sam felt like his own heart was about to break. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't live a life without Dean. His whole world was lying in his arms, bleeding. Dead.  
Sam was so consumed with pain that he almost slight movement in Dean’s chest. Sam stilled, waiting to feel it again, hoping that he hadn't imagined it. He let go of his brother enough to be able to see his eyes. Silently begging to see his brother’s green eyes open. Sam closed his eyes. He had imagined it. He had wanted it to be real. Sam opened his eyes and look at his brother’s face. Memorizing it. His Dean.  
Dean’s eyes suddenly opened. He took a deep breath and grabbed for the Blade that was no longer in his chest. Confused he looked up at his brother. Sam was holding him, tightly and staring back at him.  
“Sammy….what happened, what did you do?”  
Sam looked at his brother still unable to say anything.  
“Sam…what is it?....SAM!”  
Sam slowly lessened his grip on his brother but didn't let him go. His eyes never leaving Dean’s. There was a mixture of relief and fear on his face.  
“Sam!”  
Sam slowly began to regain his senses enough to know Dean was talking to him.  
“Dean…Your eyes”  
“What about my eyes?”  
“They’re Black.”


End file.
